1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular windshield apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive windshield deice apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect selective heating to an interior surface of a vehicular windshield preventing icing of the windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are utilized in the prior art mounted to a vehicular windshield to prevent ice formation, wherein such ice formation typically is removed to permit adequate vision in use in a driving situation. Such devices are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,825 to Niernberger wherein an accordion type sheet member is mounted to an exterior surface of a vehicular windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,823 to Martinez sets forth a windshield protector wherein a flexible transparent sheet is mounted to an exterior surface of an associated windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,749 to Hanania sets forth an automotive protective cover for overlying a sun roof portion and windshield portion of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,406 to Weatherspoon sets forth a further example of a windshield cover with a vinyl sheet and a cloth backing are mounted to an exterior surface of a windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,216 to Woodard provides for a vehicular windshield, including a heatable laminated portion.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive windshield deice apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.